


The Piss One

by topchop



Category: Texas Chainsaw Massacre - Fandom, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre - Fandom, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, cornbugs, tcm - Fandom, tcm2, texas chainsaw massacre 2
Genre: Chop Top - Freeform, Chop Top Sawyer - Freeform, Gen, Piss, dom!reader, ga!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topchop/pseuds/topchop
Summary: Yes this is a pissfic. No I don’t have dignity. Yes there’s a sequel in the works.





	The Piss One

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an old one, but I wanted to post it anyway so you guys could have content.

The two of you were home, alone, and that was always a recipe for trouble. Right now you were lounging on his bed, watching cartoons on his little rabbit eared tv, sipping on big red sodas.  
Eventually, he got up. “I-I gotta go, I’ll be right back.”  
You looked up at him. “Stay,” you said imploringly.  
“N-no, I gotta use the b-bathroom, I’ll be right back.”  
“No, sit down.”  
He gulped as he realized your intentions, and gently sat back down by your side. “I-I guess I can stay t-till the rest of this episode.” You smiled, and handed him another soda. “I’d like to see you chug this,” you said sweetly. He smiled nervously at you, and did so.  
Fifteen minutes passed. Two more bottles had been drunk by this point. He was squirming, that is, more than usual. He clutched his knees, rocking himself and gritting his teeth, eyes shut tight.  
“B-babe, I g-gotta go.”  
“Then just go.”  
“Nnnn... no... I, I r-really gotta, nnngh!!”  
Carefully, you began to rub his soft tummy, which was bulging a bit from all of the soda. His eyes snapped open, and they were watering.  
You pulled him onto your lap, despite his protests not to move him. He fidgeted, trying to keep it all in as you pressed down on him gently. However, you soon began pushing rougher. Eventually, you looked him right in the eyes... and pushed down.  
He squealed as a small, wet spot formed on his pants. You hugged him tight, watching the spot grow as he buried his head into your neck, a little ashamed and a lot relieved. He panted heavily, digging his nails into your arms as it began to drip down his thighs and onto yours, hot and soaking wet.  
You looked at him, licking your lips, and pushed him onto his back. The tv, now long forgotten, illuminated you two as You unbuttoned his pants, dragging them down as they clung to his skin, now turning cold. You licked at his tip, cleaning it up, enjoying the taste as he moaned, overstimulated from trying to keep it all in.  
“D-do I taste good?” he asked, blushing and covering his face. Gently, you grabbed his wrist to look him in the eyes.  
“Babe, you taste sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you made it this far. Requests and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
